The Magic School Bus Wiki:Images
General Rules File extension Images on the MSB Wiki should generally uploaded in the .jpg or .gif form, however, .png is also permitted. Copyright information # All images must have clear source info as to where the image is from. For this, they need to have an filled out, and the appropriate copyright template. # Images taken from fansites need to be acknowledged; ## If those sites have a special license to use copyrighted images, do not take them without explicit permission; ### If they use images under fair use auspices, it's common netiquette to ask permission to use said images, albeit not mandatory. Types of Images # Images, with few exceptions (Voice actors, production crew), should come from Magic School Bus episodes/books or from drawings related to the MSB by production crew. ## Fan made images in the DCAU style will be discussed on a case by case basis. Formats and Cropping # Images should remain unaltered. Any changes of color levels, shading, brightness, contrast, alpha, etc., should be avoided, unless justified and according to consensus. # Screenshots should preferably be submitted in their original ratio (4:3 or 16:9), unless they could benefit from cropping. ## If an image contains empty space or elements other than the subject being depicted, the image should be cropped to isolate the subject with respect given to the guidelines concerning closeups. Quality # The image should be of the highest quality available. DVD screen-captures are preferred, with television recordings and other formats being secondary. In the case of duplicate images, the highest quality image is kept. ##Compression artifacts or aliasing problems are not a reason to substitute a DVD capture with a different shot, but they are grounds for replacing with the same shot without such flaws. # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. ## Images should not include crude or vulgar moments. These moments are rare, but a handful do exist and should be avoided unless addressing a specific point. Examples include "private parts" featured prominently in an image, panty or codpiece shots, etc. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness, unless consensus dictates otherwise. # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's waist up is sufficient for the infobox. At least one of the images in the article should depict the character's full body, or the images as a group should show enough angles to give a full impression of the character. An article with two or fewer images should have a full body shot, or as close to one as possible, in the infobox. Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Quantity :The following are merely ''guidelines, and should be implemented taking in consideration the length of the article:'' #Solo Appearance/Minor Reoccurring (infrequent characters like Mikey Ramon, R.U. Humerus, and Dottie Frizzle) warrant 1-3 photos; #Reoccurring (most "regular" rogues) warrant 2-5ish photos; #Major Reoccurring (characters that appeared often enough to have a significant impact) warrant 4-7 photos; #Major Characters (heroes and villains that defined the shows and portrayed various aspects of their personality throughout) should have 10 or more. Replacement * Replacing can take place when the original image: # Is uncredited and/or unlicensed; # Is of low resolution/quality; ## In this case, the original picture must be replaced by the exact same version (with better quality). From DC Animated Universe, a Wikia wiki.